The present invention relates to an overlay surface mount resistor and method for making same.
Surface mount resistors have been available for the electronics market for many years. Their construction has comprised a flat rectangular or cylindrically shaped ceramic substrate with a conductive metal plated to the ends of the ceramic to form the electrical termination points. A resistive metal is deposited on the ceramic substrate between the terminations, making electrical contact with each of the terminations to form an electrically continuous path for current flow from one termination to the other.
An improvement in surface mount resistors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,477. In this patent a surface mount resistor is formed by joining three strips of material together in edge to edge relation. The upper and lower strips are formed from copper and the center strip is formed from an electrically resistive material. The resistive material is coated with a high temperature coating and the upper and lower strips are coated with tin or solder. The strips may be moved in a continuous path for cutting, calibrating, and separating to form a plurality of electrical resistors.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved overlay surface mount resistor and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved overlay surface mount resistor and method for making same which reduces the number of steps and improves the speed of production from that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,477.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved overlay surface mount resistor and method for making same wherein the resulting resistor is efficient in operation and improved in quality.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an overlay surface mount resistor and method for making same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.